


Two Brothers

by smileynerd256



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, tiny bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: Small drabble about the older Pines twins.





	

Two brothers and a boat found abandoned in a cave with hope for a bright future together, a duo against the world, an unstoppable team of adventurers; a dream, a promise, a high six.

Two teenage boys torn apart by a mistake, a misunderstanding, harsh words, an angry father, a pre-packed duffel bag. Two boys filled with pain and determination, separate and alone against the world.

Two men at rock bottom, bad deals, broken promises, shattered dreams, webs of lies.

Two men brought together by desperation and a post card, a need, a request. Two men torn apart by an argument, a misunderstanding, harsh words and a fateful push.

Two men, worlds apart, filled with pain and determination, set on completing an impossible task.

Two old men brought together by thirty years of hard, desperate work; torn apart by a punch in the face, harsh words, shattered dreams.

Two old men brought together by a desperate need to protect, torn apart by a memory gun, brought together by a scrapbook; childhood memories, apologies, forgiveness…peace.

Two brothers and a boat with a bright future ahead, a duo against the world, an unstoppable team of adventurers; the realization of a dream, the fulfillment of a promise…a high six.


End file.
